Jack Kidd
Jack Daniel Kidd (born July 9, 1967), is an English professional wrestler currently performing for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) and Inter-Promotional Wrestling (IPW) and is the current ECW World Heavyweight Champion in IPW. 'Wrestling Career' WWF.com chat/ Xtreme World Organisation Like most e-fedders of the time, Jack Kidd started off with a different name and in 'WWF.com Chat' (now WWE.com) The Jackhammer. The xWo in the early 2000s was the first e-fed Jack knuckled down to. He stayed for just over a year until the e-fed died while going under construction. Just before the last match, The Jackhammer supposedly quit the xWo. However he came back for one last match as 'Jack Kidd' and eventually stayed on another 6 months. In these six months he did not gain one title but did have his own show, 'The Hammerblow'. Also in his xWo time, he heavily defeated Shawn Michaels, calling himself HBK, the hammer blow kidd. After the e-fed died, The Jackhammer gimmick was no longer used. Championship Nationwide Wrestling Towards the end of xWo, Jack Kidd joined another e-fed of a man playing 'Booker T' in xWo. In this time the two has a gigantic feud and Jack Kidd beat Booker T to become the cNw Nationwide champion. Jack kidd also retained the championship at the following ppv. However not long after, the fed was hacked and over. Until November 2005 when cNw was brought back to life by the same owner. During this time Jack was no-longer roleplaying. As the cNw came back to life, so did Jack Kidd However just over a month later, history repeated itself. This time, Jack Kidd was banned from the link, being accused as an 'English Prat' during his time at the e-fed. Ohio Valley Wresting Most recently, Jack Kidd was employed as a General Manager of 'Wildife', a weekly show which was gaining 4/10 rankings. This was of course until Jack took over. Since he became Wildlife GM he has gained rankings of 10/10 and 9/10. Jack remained General Manager of the show until late October, when he stepped down due to the extreme improvements of the rival show. Jack was listed on the roster until a month later when he was finally removed. January 2007 seen the return of Kidd, and he joined forces with Johnny Nitro in a bid to run Wildlife, the show he formerly run. Inter-Promotional Wrestling In October 2006, Jack Kidd joined IPW on its ECW brand. His first match was against JJP, in which he was victorious and gained the ECW World Title. Family Naz Kidd, formerly played by a real life friend, is the supposed brother of Jack Kidd. He was originally known as The Nazhammer to fit the brother of The Jackhammer, although once refered to as 'Naz Hughes'. Situations between the two would normally occur of Naz appearing in situations where he was not wanted e.g. an interview. Using one word to wind Jack up is what keeps him going. He often teases Jack about his past and normally trys to bring up "Sadie" or "Mum" into the conversation. Going by past conversations, Naz is the only family Jack has which remains alive. Entrance Music Korn - Here To Stay Korn - Beat It Up Right Stone Sour - Get Inside Finishing Moves *'Hammeride/Cyclone' (Fireman's Carry To Spin Out Cutter) *'Hammerbomb' (Powerbomb to Tombstone piledriver) *Towerhacker Bomb Pin Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Nationwide Wrestling' :*cNw Nationwide Championship (2 times) *'Inter-Promotional Wrestling' :*ECW World Championship (1 time, current) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling ' :*'Wildlife General Manager' (1st May 2006 - 8th November 2006) *'WWF.com Chat' :*WCW World Championship (1 time) :*Undisputed WWF Championship (2 times) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 times) :*WCW United States Championship (1 time) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (6 times) *'Xtreme World Entertainment' :*xWe World Championship (1 time) :*xWe Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme World Organisation' :*xWo Intercontinental Championship (1 time) :*xWo Hardcore Championship (3 times) General Manager Succession Category:Wrestlers